


Honey Is Taboo

by SonVidel



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonVidel/pseuds/SonVidel
Summary: Sakurai Sho comes home from work to a surprise





	Honey Is Taboo

“Sho Bear!!!” Masaki exclaimed as he ran towards the front door of his mansion that he and Sho shared. Sho shut the door and rolled his eyes. Where did he get this new pet name exactly? He couldn't remember. Maybe it was from Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen or something about Sho being his teddy bear? All Sho knew that he was waiting for this new nickname phase to hopefully pass. 

The cheerful man wrapped his arms around his exhausted lover and gave him a welcome home kiss. “Guess what, Sho Bear? I watched you on News Zero tonight. You look kind of tired from that whole Prime Minister scandal, so I was thinking...” Aiba attempted a wink at him.

Sho kissed his lover on the cheek before he stretched his arms and covered his mouth as he yawned. “I'm sorry Masaki. I'm just too tired tonight. I need a complete report and read every update until next Monday's segment. Besides, we have dance practice tomorrow for the new choreography and you know how great I am at learning new moves.”

Aiba pouted his lips and gave Sho his irresistible puppy eyes. Damn those beautiful eyes Sho thought. He knew he couldn't possibly resist them. In defeat, he sighed once again and embraced his partner. He would fall into this predetermined game. “Alright, but we need to make it quick.” Sho pulled his lover closer and pushed him up against the wall, going in for a passionate kiss.

Aiba stopped the kiss as quickly as it started. He jumped for joy as he remembered something important. “I bought something special just for us!” Aiba skipped as he ran off and came back even more excited than when the newscaster walked through the door. Sho was left there dumbfounded until Aiba came back. “It's honey for my Sho Bear!” Aiba beamed.

Sho cocked one of his eyebrows, took the bottle into his hand and read the label. “T.A.B.O.O. Honey Flavored Lube and Aphrodisiac?” Sho hoped this wasn't another one of Aiba's experiments. As much as he loved the taller man, he wasn't in the mood to take part in a home A no Arashi experiment. 

“It tastes yummy! Nino said we should try it. He said that he and Ohno use this stuff all the time now.” Sho didn't need to know about the Ohmiya sexual escapades. Hearing them have sex before and after every concert, interview and TV appearance was enough for him.

“C'mon!” Aiba beckoned as he literally dragged Sho towards their bedroom. Sho tripped a few times trying to keep up with the overly enthused man. Upon reaching the bedroom, Sho was thrown on the bed by his lover. He had no idea what kind of strength Aiba could have when he wanted to. The taller man climbed on top of the slightly shorter man and straddled his lap.

“Can I resume what I was doing before you left me hanging at the front door now?” Sho asked.

“Oh, right! Sorry, Sho Bear,” Aiba said giggling and flashing another one of his breathtaking smiles. 

Hoping to tame the hyper Aiba, he sat up and placed long pecks on the delicious lips that he loved so much. Sho licked across the slit of where the taller man's lips met. Aiba opened his mouth and let out a moan as Sho's tongue invaded. Their tongues battled for dominance as they fought to get each others clothes off as quickly as possible, setting them free of the chains that were keeping them apart.

Sho gazed into the eyes that usually looked so soft and innocent turn dark orbs of lust. He looked up at the man below him who begged, "Please... Please take me now Sho-chan." Sho kissed the corners of his lover's mouth before exploring his wet cavern once again. 

The rapper flipped Aiba onto his back. Aiba's breath hitched at the touch of his boyfriend's finger tips gently made circles on his upper inner thighs. Sho placed himself between his lover's legs. He nibbled on the sensitive skin where he drew his circles, licking the spot and nibbling, creating a red marks that bloomed on the milky skin. After marking his territory. The rapper took the bottle of lube. He put the aphrodisiac on his lover's member. The sound of slicking was echoed in the room as Sho pumped his fist. Precum dripped from Aiba's cock and Sho tongued the slit for a taste. The mixture of the honey and sweet, yet salty taste of the enthusiastic man was like heaven in his mouth. Sho sucked the member, twisting his tongue around it every so often. 

Aiba sighed, slightly disappointed as his lover left his cock with a pop. Sho caressed his way down, taking one of the younger's balls into his mouth as he continued to jerk off Aiba's member. 

The rapper grabbed the bottle of lube once again and put some of the aphrodisiac on his fingers, smearing the liquid around the animal lover's hole. Traveling down the uncharted map of his body, he tongued around the tight, pink rings. Sho licked and sucked the opening as hard as he could. Aiba lifted his hips up in the air and moaned in ecstasy. 

“Sho Bear is licking honey from the beehive.” Aiba gave a deep, breathy giggle. Once again, the animal lover proved that he could be silly and sexy at the same time.

Sho inserted a digit inside of the animal lover and took the cock into his mouth again. When he felt the muscles begin to relax, he put in a second finger. Aiba's breath hitched as his lover's fingers danced inside of him, hitting his special spot. 

“Sho, if you don't stop, I'm going to come,” Aiba whimpered.

“Not yet.” Sho removed his fingers. He kissed his way back up to Aiba's luscious lips. He claimed them once again, and flipped Aiba over so that he was on top. 

“Get down on it, baby,” Sho demanded that Aiba situate himself on him. The taller man placed himself on top of the newscaster's throbbing member. Bringing Sho's cock to the hilt, Aiba began bouncing up and down on it, crying out in guilty pain and pleasure. 

“Yeah, baby. Call my nameless name now,” Sho said through his pants. He held onto Aiba's hips to aid him in the pleasure.

“Sh-Sho...”

“Again,” Sho commanded as he increased the beats to the rhythm of their love making.

“SHO!” Aiba cried.

Aiba wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself in. His body stretched as Sho's thickness rapidly moved in and out of him. He bit his luscious bottom lip. 

“Sho... I can't...”

“Soon, baby. Wait for me...” Sho whispered as he gazed lovingly into his the older man's eyes, smoothing out the strands of hair in his lover's face. Their foreheads linked to each other as they both cried out in pleasure, the sweat dripping down their faces.

Unable to control his movements any longer, Aiba spilled his sticky, milky white liquid between them. The clenching of his muscles on Sho's member sent him over the edge. Sho released inside his lover. 

Aiba climbed off of his Sho Bear, both of them panting and drenched in sweat. 

“Whatcha wanna do now? Shower?” Sho suggested after catching his breath. 

“Okay! Race you there!” Aiba was back to his enthusiastic self. It amazed Sho how his man could be so sexy, yet so hyper at the same time. 

Hearing the water being turned on, he knew that he had lost the race, not that he was competing to get there first to begin with. Once he finally reached the shower, Aiba was already underneath the spigot. Water dripped down the handsome, well toned body, making Sho hard once again. It was his second favorite site besides watching the animal lover call out his name in pleasure. Sho climbed into the shower and noticed the familiar bottle of lube on the soap dish. Not taking his lover in the shower again would have been a crime. 

Once again, he would need to thank the gaming brat for giving Aiba the idea for the flavored lube. He wasn't looking forward to the, “I told you so” look from Nino in the morning. 

***

Aiba woke up to find a cold spot where his Sho Bear should be. He got up and walked into the living room where he saw his lover typing away on his laptop.

Aiba rubbed his eyes from the bright light and the early hour. “Sho-chan, it's early. What are you doing awake? We still have a few hours to sleep before practice.” Aiba sat down next to Sho on the couch.

“I found myself awake and inspired to write a new song. I'm getting another cup of tea. Do you want one?” Aiba shook his head. He was awake now that he knew the rapper was writing a new song. “No peeking until it's finished!” Sho said as he closed his laptop and walked into the kitchen.

Saying no peeking to Aiba is like telling a child there are Christmas presents in the closet and not to unwrap them. Aiba opened the laptop and opened the latest saved file in Sho's word processor. The taller man started to read the lyrics. He didn't understand most of what was there in English, but when he read the line, “Honey buried deep in the hive,” there was no doubt what this song Sho was going to make public was about.

“SHO!!!!!!!”

In kitchen of their apartment, Sho Bear knew he was in trouble.


End file.
